world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111014-ThiagoAcenia
GT: Acenia passes by in the hallway, but shortly after doubles back and steps into the room where she saw Thiago. "... hey..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Ah, sister! How are you this evening?" TA: He captchalogues his book and stands up to meet her. GT: "Uh... still delicious? How about you, Master of the Castle?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He tilts his head, confused. "Sorry?" Then it dawns on him. "Ah, right. The impersonator. / Yes, I did hear about that fiasco, / It sounded dreadful, how... wait... delicious?" GT: She shrugs, "It is apparently a theme in my life to be constantly covered in bitemarks. Though we were made to suspect Erisio for that." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Erisio? Isn't he... harmless though?" GT: She nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Unless he's mixing things in a lab. Then he's dangerous!" she giggles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He shrugs. "Seems like this character had you all fooled." GT: "Yes. All of me." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He blinks. "Sorry?" GT: "Sorry, I'm not really over the whole thing yet. There's not been a closure that I'm satisfied with yet." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He glances about, unsure what to say. "Is there any way I can help?" GT: "Do you remember anything from your... er... private time with the servants in the Tower?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I was never AT the tower, sister." GT: She sighs and hangs her head. "Of course..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He sighs. "I take it that you do not believe me?" GT: "Its less disbelief and more dissatisfaction. I would like answers. There are some things in this world I don't like to chalk up to magic, you know." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Such as?" GT: "Like the MYSTERY of who is selfishly filling my primer while Merrow's progress is halted by distance. And who is too COWARDLY to come forth or be traced by our resident hacker." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago's face twists to shock. "What? Someone's doing your primer?" GT: Acenia pulls out some photos of gardens sitting in computer labs and shows him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He rifles through them, trying to find meaning. "And you have no idea who this could be?" GT: "Well. I guess I never really asked specific enough questions before. But Lily's Dad seems to think it could be the Twink Jack. I don't really know much about him..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" GT: "My mom said 'Death is only the beginning'..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago nods. "I see." TA: "What about other possibilities?" TA: He purses his lips. "Another player, perhaps." GT: "I didn't manage to ask about any other male Twinks... But I don't think they're a troll." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "How'dyou mean? GT: She exhales loudly. "Unwanted creepy love letter, appear to show Thiago better!" She uncaptchalogues a vellum note. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It reads, 'Consider this my first of 15 gifts for your primer. We can't allow a lady like you to be snatched up by a troll. With all the love that I posess, Your Future Partner.' Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He crosses his arms in thought. "Perhaps it's just a misdirection, but... / I fear you're right." GT: "I mean. Would it be a Troll that hates trolls? And who would that be?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He thinks... "Certainly not anyone I think of..." GT: "I mean... What do I do if its not Merrow?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She keeps her line of sight low. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago sighs and thinks for a moment. "I don't know." GT: "I don't think there is a choice with a Primer..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "So I have to accept whoever is managing to fill it despite it being tailored to Merrow." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "May I see your primer, Acenia? / Purely for advice, of course, just business." GT: "Uhm.... Sure..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: (( have no idea if doir still has YLIP or not. lets assume i got it back i suppose )) GT: Acenia runs her hand along the side of the YLIP to activate it, a few small droplets of bright pink dropping onto the carpet below. She hands him the YLIP with her primer visible. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He nods. "This kissing bit. We can stop him there, yes?" GT: "It doesn't say consent is needed.... I forgot to add it. I assumed it was automatic..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Even still, your void abilities, though!" GT: "What if I'm asleep? That's when both-risio nibbled on me!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Stay awake 24 hours, voided." TA: He shrugs. "Problem solved." GT: "I think that may be impossible." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He tilts his head in confusion. GT: "I haven't really practiced enough with void. Maybe I should ask papa..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Might want to get on that." GT: "Right, in all my spare time when I'm not retrieving character sheets and escaping unreasonably handsome cannibals." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Er." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She covers her mouth. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He tilts his head, but inside hes laughing. GT: "Leftover magic! Ignore that." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Anyway..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I'm using my spare time for something else right now..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Let me know if he startsthe kissing bit. / He must fail!"e GT: "How will I know?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Oh... right, but when you're sleeping..." TA: He sighs. TA: "Might need someone to watch over you then? GT: "I don't know. I'm trying to see if Mr. Mavico will be able to find out who has copies of my primer..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Or who would want mine over Lily's?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago blushes for a moment. "I don't know, but i'd be happy to help." GT: "Thank you Thiago! You know... you come off a little strange sometimes, but you're really a nice guy." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He smiles. "I like to help!" GT: "I'll let you know if it needs to happen. Thank you, Thi-... er... brother!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Not a problem, sister!" GT: She waves and leaves the room, continuing down the hall. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧